1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a processor and a command processing method performed by the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a variable is used in a program, an area for the variable is allocated to a memory. To write or read a value of a variable, an address of the variable is to be stored in a register, and a command for writing or reading the value of the variable to or from the address referred to from the register is required.
The greater the number of commands with respect to a frequently used variable, the more a processing speed of a program is delayed. Thus, an apparatus and method for processing commands with respect to a frequently used variable are required.